


EVIL BV idea

by x Dark Massacre x (TheChichiSlaughterHouse)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I forgot this even existed, M/M, POV First Person, Vegeta gets raped twice, What else do I even say, Would have been GokuxVegeta at the end, idk - Freeform, like a hurt comfort thing, no joke, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/x%20Dark%20Massacre%20x
Summary: Bulma wants Vegeta. She rapes him, resulting in her getting pregnant. She breaks up with Yamcha over it, who also rapes him in "revenge". Vegeta tries to run away. [What the fuck was I on? Can I have some more lmao] BulmaxVegeta, YamchaxVegeta, would have been GokuxVegeta at the end (probably).(Never finishing this either. Title is the filename, can't be arsed thinking of one.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EVIL BV plot – Dark Massacre
> 
> As the author, I’d like to remind you that this IS or, WILL BE YAOI. Don’t like it, I don’t care. Go whine to your mother.
> 
> Warnings: OOCness, lemons, rape, swearing, Vegeta pov, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ. There. I said it. Enjoy.

Kakarott…it’s been so long since I saw you last…since that purple-haired boy from the future came…that Saiyan…how long has it been…? Ah, yes…708 days… You didn’t think I’d count, would you? Of course not…why would I? I resent you…don’t I?

I lie here, pondering in my room, or, to be more precise, the room that I had been given, but hold no affection towards, lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling as my thoughts run away with me. I have been training really roughly today, but somehow, it doesn’t feel like enough. My body feels tired, but it doesn’t feel tired enough. I’m confused. I always feel tired after a training session, but usually more than this! Maybe I’m getting stronger and need to train harder? I smile slightly. That might be it. Though, what does it matter if I am stronger? I am still not a Super Saiyan…and Kakarott is… I think I miss him…708 days is too long… I close my eyes, a slight sting of tears forming in them. I can’t believe how emotional I am about this…

Hurriedly, I wipe my eyes, getting rid of the tears. What if someone were to come in and see me like this? What would they think of me? Moping over nothing! How pathetic! I sigh sadly, still staring up. I must look so vulnerable right now, but I can’t help it…he affects me in ways no one else does…he makes me feel confused and young, and he makes me want to smile…but I just can’t…I’m not supposed to. I lay my arm over my eyes and sigh again, bending one leg at the knee. I’m so tired…usually I’ve fallen asleep by now…

Just as my eyes close and I begin to drift off into what could have been a good long rest, somebody enters the room and walks over to the bed, sitting next to me, silent. I can’t sleep now; my body feels tense and unsafe. Whoever this person is, I should stay away from them at all costs. I feel them move closer, and a hand reaches out to touch me, making me snap irritably.

“What the hell do you want?” I growl, moving my arm, only to see the blue-haired, blue-eyed woman that let me have this room. She looks shocked and retracts her hand, looking at me sympathetically. Great. Now she’s going to talk at me for ages and I’m going to have to listen to her drivel about her life.

“Vegeta…” She says kindly, then sighs, her thin shoulders dropping. “Why are you always so alone? You always seem so depressed and tired…can you tell me what’s wrong?” I stay silent. It is none of her business, and even if it were, I still would not tell her. Some things you just cannot tell people, and you should not tell anything to strangers, or those you do not trust. She is both of those to me; I do not know her, and being around her gives me a sense of unease. She rests her slim, manicured hand on my shoulder, and I restrain myself from shuddering and pushing her away. I am not used to touch, and I do not like it. Or, at least, I do not like it _yet_. I have been told that things become more tolerable with time…maybe this is one of those things? “Vegeta,” She repeats, her hand stroking my arm, long nails scratching over the skin. “I think I know a way to cheer you up, and seeing as Yamcha isn’t here, I think it will be okay.” I just blink at her. I don’t understand what she means…

“Ah-Aah??” I yelp, her other hand slipping under my black training shorts, my eyes widening in worry and shock as she begins to stroke my member, my body trembling. No. This isn’t what I want… I squirm, trying to let her know that I want her to stop, but she only smiles at me, fondling me thoroughly before moving to pull down my shorts, looking at my half-erect member with a look of happiness and arousal, a tint of red rising on her otherwise pale cheeks.

“Relax, Vegeta…” She coos, stroking me more, making me feel ill, my voice having left me, my body suddenly feeling much weaker than ever before, leaving me with no way to stop her. I feel dirty. I don’t want this! I don’t want her to touch me! My mind is screaming, but she cannot hear it as she pulls off her own clothes, still smiling at me, making me hate that smile. She gently crawls over me and rubs her breasts haphazardly over my face, probably thinking I would enjoy it, before moving down and kissing my quivering lips once, then directs her attention to where our bodies will join, carefully positioning herself and lowering onto my erection. Tears of helplessness and regret burn in my eyes and I toss my head, trying to make them go away as the unwanted pleasure from her actions assaults my body, making me want to be sick.

I cannot believe how wrong this feels.

I’m not supposed to have this human woman on top of me like this…it’s not supposed to be this way…

Kakarott…where are you? Why…can’t I have you here with me instead…taking me…completing me…why isn’t it you…? I close my eyes, just staying still, unable to stop her raunchy movements. This…is my first time…with anyone…I want this to stop before…before I cum…before I have to stay with her…Kakarott, please, find us and stop this…I beg you…please help me…

“A-Aaaaah! Vegeta!” She cries out, obviously enjoying the way she is feeling, the bouncing of her body causing me to look away in shame as her thighs rub my hips, gritting my teeth as all the pleasure inside me starts to burn and collect together, knowing that I will cum at any given moment, but not wanting to. I don’t want this pleasure! Please, someone, make it stop!

Please Kakarott! You’ve saved me before… save me now! Save me now while I need it…save me from…

“Vegeta!!!” The woman screams and all I can feel is a tightening around me and a slimy wetness over my lower body, but she is still moving…why?? Stop! Please! You’ve taken what you want, leave me alone! My orgasm is close and I tremble, tears in my eyes as my mind begs her to stop, but she doesn’t, just moving faster, trying to force me to do it, grabbing my hands and placing them on her breasts, squeezing my hands, making me grope the round, fatty globes, her body tightening further with each squeeze.

“Aaaah!” I cry, releasing into her and panting, my eyes closed tightly from shock and shame. I…can’t believe this just happened… She moans, them moves off of me, kissing me on the mouth, while I don’t resist, too tired and upset to bother as she pulls away, blushing.

“That felt really good, Vegeta…it was…different…compared to Yamcha, but it still felt great…” She purrs darkly, kissing over my face, then pulls back, looking at me. “Did you like it?” She questions, her tone betraying it as the first thought of my wants. I choose not to answer her, feigning sleep, as my eyes are still shut, not saying what I feel out of fear of being evicted and having no other place to go. Her feelings mean nothing to me, and I would easily crush them and tell her the truth if I could. I hear her sigh and then she kisses my forehead again and leaves me, lying cold and sweaty, the feeling of uncleanliness making me want to scream, but the fatigue in my body causing my eyes to stay shut, and sleep to overcome me…


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a sickly feeling to my limbs, my head feeling heavy and tired, as if I had one of those ‘hangovers’ that the humans complained about after a night of drinking horrible-smelling liquids. Although, I have never drank the foul-smelling stuff, and I never will, so this feels odd. How could I have gotten one…? Then it slams into me. What happened after my training last night. My stomach lurches and I dash to the bathroom, gripping the sink and throwing up the contents of my heaving stomach, the bubbling acids sizzling. The sight only causes me to feel even worse, and I hurriedly run the tap, the clear crystalline water washing away the remains. 

Trembling, I face the shower, and look down to see my shorts are gone, looking into my room to see them on the floor, gladly noticing her clothes are gone. I shudder and look back over at the shower, stepping to it and running a bath, grabbing some scented shower gel and squirting some onto a loofa, readying it.

When the water level is high enough, and the temperature at the right degree, I turn off the taps and grab some shampoo and conditioner, moving them to an accessible place from within the bath and climb in, letting the scalding water burn the filth from my skin. I grab the loofa and dip it under, turning the gel to a light frothy foam, before I scrub at my skin with it, painfully removing the top layer. The layer that _she_ touched. I do this to my whole body until I reach my member, looking worriedly at the sensitive skin, not wanting to damage or arouse it from my movements, but I have no choice, this part of me being the part she touched most, and thusly, this part being the dirtiest, the one most in need of scrubbing. I wince as I brutally rend the skin from my body, holding in my whimpers and gasps of pain until I have completely removed the top layer, the sting almost unbearable, but somehow better than before.

At least I am clean.

I pull the plug and drain the bath, not bothering to clean my hair, even though I got the shampoo and conditioner, as I washed it only the day before, and her pale bony hands did not touch it, turning to leave the room, the air cooling my raw skin, but then I freeze.

I don’t _feel_ clean.

Memories of last night flood into my head and make my skin crawl, causing me to tremble and go back, climbing into the shower and turning it on, feeling the hot liquid burning at my sore skin, but still feeling dirty. I stay close to the warm spray and clean my hair, the water making it lower and dangle around my shoulders as I grab the shampoo, realising for the first time that I had forgotten a drying cloth. Dammit. I don’t let the thought deter me and continue cleaning, but I cannot feel clean, no matter how many times I wash my body or lather my hair, I can still smell her and feel her on me.

Last night is _haunting_ me, and I cannot escape it, the feelings, smells and emotions all flashing before my eyes, the helpless feeling returning to plague me with how weak I am. I wrench myself out of the shower and into some Saiyan battle armour – which she made – and storm off into the back garden of _her_ house, heading to the training chamber, which she made also, gritting my teeth at how dependent on her I must look. I live in her home, I eat her food, I use her shower, I wear the clothes she makes for me, I use the machine she built for me so that I can get stronger. I’m much too dependent on her for something like last night not to happen, even though I didn’t expect it to. I’m so fucking stupid not to have seen it! It was right in front of me, and I was too bloody blind to know that she wanted me! I was too weak to stop her; too afraid to tell her what I thought…I’m such a fucking coward!

But…she is supposed to ‘love’ this ‘Yamcha’ of hers, and yet it seems that she would not hesitate to sleep with someone else, or, at least, that is what I feel last night shows me. it is difficult to understand these humans, for all their rituals of helping two people stay together, it seems…confusing…as to why one would have sex with others… Does ‘Yamcha’ even know this event occurred? Will she tell him? I don’t know what to think. It doesn’t appear that she will, and what about me? What if I had ‘loved’ her? What then? Surely, she didn’t think this through very well, as I am the Saiyan Prince, and if I had wanted her as my own, I wouldn’t just let something like this slide.

As it is, I do _not_ want her, and I hope that last night just stays as one night, soon to fade into a bad memory. I think I can forget it, with time, and I am sure she will, seeing as she has her ‘boyfriend’ to distract her from it. It probably wasn’t very good for her anyway, and I hope her legs hurt from moving so much.

I open the door to my Gravity capsule and go straight to the settings, setting them to yesterday’s gravity plus fifty, the heavy weight on my shoulders not helping me to feel any better, or to not think about what happened, grabbing my hair in anger and frustration, tears of stress building in my eyes. Fuck fuck fuck! Why does it seem so important to me?? I don’t want to think about this! Kakarott! Help me! I fall forward onto my knees and tremble, wishing Kakarott would help me…save me…take me from this madness… Why is it that he saved me from Frieza, but cannot save me from this? …Do I even need saving? I suppose that leaving here would not be so bad…I could kill a family and steal their house, and get everything I need or want by threats…but then how would I train for the androids?

Dammit.

I doubt anyone would even consider training with me if I did that.

Fuck!

I can feel hot tears on my cheeks, and I get up, turning off the machine and tremble, slowly walking the seemingly ever-lasting long walk back to my room, feeling horrible. I slip in through the door and throw the white armour onto the floor, kicking off my boots and slide between the sheets, staring blankly up at my ceiling, hoping to just fall asleep and rest. I don’t dream at all anymore…

The way this is affecting me, I don’t think I’ll ever become a Super Saiyan…


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been two weeks since that incident, and I am no better than I was earlier. I feel no cleaner, though I now spend around eight hours a day washing myself, and I haven’t gotten any stronger, my few dozen half-hearted attempts at training failing under my mental strain. I try to deny that it happened, but I can’t, the memory of ‘it’ still being fresh and clear in my mind, preventing me from sleeping; every time I close my eyes and come close to sleep, the hideous scenario plays in my head and makes me jerk my eyes open, lying there, wide awake until the sun rises. I have not eaten at all, not wanting to be near her at all, even in safe circumstances.

My flesh crawls at the mere _thought_ of her, let alone seeing her. If I had to be in the same room, I might just go crazy.

Wearily, I crawl out of my bed, grabbing a drying cloth, ready to face four hours of constant water, sighing and walking into my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I look like shit…big black bags under my blood-shot eyes, rumpled hair, pale complexion…I look ill… I look at my body to see it still looking the same as it did previously, though the muscles seem to cling to my frame slightly more than they used to. Perhaps I have lost weight from not eating, or perhaps my muscle mass is decreasing because of my lack of training, or even both. Yes, both seems logical.

I sigh and stagger over to the shower, turning it on and stepping in after a short while of it running. My body feels so weak…why? I always feel so tired and incapable of movement, seeing as just walking around for five minutes is practically making me exhausted. I should probably eat something and try to train… I continue to rub my hands over my paler-than-usual skin, shuddering at how dirty I still feel. This is awful. I need to get away from here…

Stepping out of the shower, I pick up the drying cloth and cover my waist with it, turning off the shower spray, before going back into my bedroom, almost freezing at who I see, before snorting in disdain and carrying about my business, ignoring the pitiful maid who is trying to clean my pristine room. Pointless. Utterly pointless. I drop the towel and pick up my other pair of training shorts – a navy pair as I won’t go near the black ones again – and slip them on, ignoring her gasp, but unable to ignore her hand as it slaps my rear, making me jump from shock.

“Nice ass…” She purrs in greeting, and my voice tightens, my body feeling even more unclean than before, all my senses screaming for me to vacate the room, except for one. My Pride stands up tall and demands that I punish her for touching me in that way. I am a Prince, not some sort of sexual plaything for women! I scowl mentally. Where the hell was my Pride two weeks ago?? But as soon as I finish that thought, my Pride is gone, just typically ignoring me. Great. I just sneer at her and leave, not wanting to be engaged into conversation, or anything else for that matter.

I cannot trust a woman anymore.

I head straight for my training room, setting the gravity and I finally manage to begin a straining sequence, after so long. I’m beginning to recover! I float into the air and begin some complicated aerial kicks, when suddenly, the gravity decreases, slipping back to normal, and the door opens, the woman walking into the room and looking up at me. My body tenses, and my eyes go wide, fear making my throat close up so that I cannot speak, my voice fleeing like a scared animal. Instinctively, I feel trapped, my eyes darting around the room for an exit.

“Vegeta…” She begins, stepping closer, rubbing her hands weakly, looking up at me with her demanding cold blue eyes, just intensifying my need to escape, and be away from her. “We need to talk…about what happened two weeks ago…” The memory resurfaces and no matter how much I try to squash it, it won’t go away. Why did this have to happen?? Why…why? Why me?? What did I do to deserve this pain and suffering? I almost break down in tears, but barely manage to hold my emotions in check, landing on the floor and folding my arms, giving her a haughty look. 

“What about it?” I ask gruffly, not looking at her, but looking in her direction, my eyes fixed upon the door to freedom. Please don’t let it be that she wants more from me…though I am not a complete virgin anymore, if I ever have to do more with her, then there is no chance to be with Kakarott. I want him, and I want to be pure for him, or, as pure as I can be, considering the circumstances. She still hasn’t answered me, giving me a pitiful fearful look as I get impatient with her. “Dammit woman, speak, or leave!” I snarl, her look of sadness intensifying.

“I-I’m…pregnant…” She says simply, trying to give me a defiant look, crossing her arms over her chest, though her voice sounds weak and fearful. I cannot hold up my charade anymore and my arms drop to my sides, my face probably showing her how upset and shocked I am. I think I’m ready to cry. But…wait! She never said it was _mine_, and with the amount of people that she probably ‘cheers up’, then there might be a chance that it _isn’t_ mine.

…But…why else would she tell me…?

“And…?” I try to sound uninterested; I try to sound bored and unfeeling, but there is so much stress on my emotions, that I think I’m going to have a ‘nervous breakdown’ or whatever it is called. She looks really upset. Good. She deserves it.

“Yamcha and I always used a condom…with spermicides and everything…there’s no chance that it is his…” I feel like a hot stone just fell into my stomach and is burning me from the inside. Oh…God…no… It _cannot_ be mine! It only happened once! NO!

“Hmpf.” I snort, moving slowly away from her; I hope that she doesn’t notice… “So? I’m sure that you’ve slept with more men than just me; they must be the father, so go tell them.” I’m rather harsh for saying that, but it’s true. She acts like such a whore.

“But, Vegeta…” Tears are running down her pale cheeks, yet I feel no sympathy. You raped me, woman, not the other way around. It’s your own damn fault. “…I-I’ve only ever slept with you and Yamcha…” I feel sick, my eyes staring at her abdomen. I’m going to be the father of a child created by a slut who raped me. I don’t want a child…I’m not ready…and I don’t want one with her…wait… To hold up pretence, I nod curtly and wave, motioning her to come closer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kill it now. Lift up your shirt.” I gather a ki blast in my right hand, trembling. I want to do this, and if she lets me, I’ll kill her with it too. Then, I won’t have any more problems. To my great distaste, she gasps and backs away, covering her stomach protectively. She looks afraid of me. Fucking slut.

“NO!” She yells, moving back still, eyeing the ki in my palm wearily, obviously not trusting me. “You can’t just kill our baby, Vegeta!” Our…? Yes, I suppose it is. But I do not want it, and she seems overly upset that it exists too. Why can’t I kill it? “Vegeta, I am keeping this baby. I’ve wanted one for so long, but Yamcha hasn’t been ready. I love him, but, I don’t want to keep waiting around for him forever!” She says, looking determined, a glimmer of the last time I saw her’s confidence showing through, making me edgy. “I-I am going to break up with Yamcha now, and I think that we should be married.” After saying this, she just turns and leaves, and I am left staring after her, feeling worse than before.

I am going to be a father…

…whether I like it or not…


	4. Chapter 4

I sigh and go over to my machine, turning it back onto its previous gravity, appalled. Why is my life always out of my control? Why is there never any stability? …And why must somebody else always have such power over me? What must I do to finally be able to be free and have what I want? Why can’t life just go easy on me for a change?

I start my aerial kick training – _again_ – and twist my body around, imagining myself kicking an enemy in the face, then turn again, kicking another in the groin. I grin widely as I imagine their howls of pain, blood splattering as they fall from the air and crash into the hard floor, loving the satisfying smashing sound that I have heard so often. I smirk, then my eyes narrow as I turn to another enemy. A female enemy. Her. I growl threateningly, but my imagination just makes her blow me a kiss and wink, my rage building as I begin to feel powerless. I suddenly burst forwards to attack when the gravity decreases again, the door opening, my enemies disappearing as I look at the door in horror. Oh no…not her again!

“Vegeta!” A masculine voice yells, causing me to turn, my eyes widening as I see the human Yamcha with a murderous look on his face. Oh fuck. What does he want? Surely he’s just here to try and get that woman ‘back’ from me, though I never even ‘stole’ her in the first place. “We need to talk!” He demands, slamming the door behind him. I sigh again and land on the floor, putting my hands on my hips as I arch an eyebrow at him, feigning disinterest.

“Oh, it’s you.” I say, pretending to be bored, lifting a hand up and looking at it, as if examining my fingertips, though they are hidden by my gloves, ignoring the look of anger on his face, before turning to him. “What do you want, hm? Can’t you see I’m busy?” I scoff, trying to act like I don’t know or care why he’s here, but I do. And it’s scaring me. I don’t wish to talk about it at all, and it is the only reason he’s here. Maybe if I make him angry enough, he’ll leave in a temper because he cannot do anything about it.

“You…asshole!” He yells, moving closer to me. “B-Bulma said…she said…” I frown. Why is he struggling with his words? Did he really love her that much? I can’t help but feel pity for him. If it happened to me, I’m sure I’d be as bad as he is, or even worse… “She said…that she’s pregnant…and that it’s…your baby…” His eyes suddenly darken. “She broke up with me because of His eyes suddenly darken. “She broke up with me because of _you_!” He snarls, looking ready to attack me, and, besides a small amount of fear that has risen in me, I still feel pity for him. It really must be tearing him apart. But I don’t know what to say to him, so I stay silent and sigh. “Don’t you even _dare_ try to deny it!” I blink. I wasn’t going to…

“I’m not going to deny it…” I say calmly, though I feel sick and dizzy and even more unclean just thinking of the subject, let alone speaking of it. However…it seems that my statement has just made things worse as he gives me a dirty glare, his hands clenching into fists.

“You raped her, didn’t you??” He snarls, and I feel sick, my hands moving to my stomach as I breathe in some air, trying to stop the heaving. Unfortunately, he doesn’t notice and moves closer, his face mere inches away from my own. “There’s no other reason that she could even get pregnant from you! She doesn’t love you! There’s no reason why she’d leave me! She loves me! How could you do that to her?!” He’s gone frantic now, as have I, but I cannot respond to him because I fear that if I open my mouth, I’ll be sick on him, and that won’t help this situation one bit. He takes my silence as a confirmation that he is correct, and steps even close to me, grabbing my chin. “You filthy bastard…let’s see how you like it!”

“N-NO!” I yelp, ignoring the sick feeling as I push him away, edging backwards. My body is still too weak to fight him! I’m going to be raped again! Somebody, anybody… “HELP!” I cry, as he runs at me, too fast for me to react, and pushes me against the wall of my GR, still struggling against him. He laughs and pushes me harder, hurting me.

“As if anyone would waste their time saving you!” He sneers, and my walls crumble. I don’t deserve this! Why is he doing this to me?? I gather enough strength to punch him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards, and run towards the exit, panting and sweating. If I can make it out of the door, maybe I can escape…

“A-Aaaah!” I scream as he grabs me, thrashing against him, tears in my eyes. “N-No! Please!” He slams me against the wall again, face-first this time, and snarls in my ear as he tears off my flimsy shorts, throwing them to the side, making me tremble at the cold metal pressing to my naked form and the knowledge of what is to happen. I squirm restlessly, trying my hardest to buck him off, but it does nothing, except cause him to moan, pressing his clothed body to my back. In desperation, I try to speak to him again, my voice cracked and weak from my earlier yelling. “Please, stop! I’m begging you! Don’t do this to me, please!”

He responds by giving me a hard shove against the wall, the cold metal beginning to make my chest go numb as I hear him pull down his pants, more tears leaking down my cheeks, as his hands move, grabbing my hips and tilting them to an angle that suits him. I’m so fucking afraid…please…somebody, make him stop…I don’t deserve this…

“Let me get this straight, Vegeta. I am only doing this because of what you did to her.” He hisses in my ear, still very angry, an undertone of huskiness in his voice from his forced arousal. “I don’t even _like_ you Vegeta, I almost can’t believe that you did it, but there’s no other explanation!” I choke back a whimper, choke back more begging. I’ve already lost enough of my dignity. Nothing I can say or do will stop him, no matter how hard I try. It’s obvious that no one cares about the fact that I am about to be raped, or the fact that I’m going to lose the last part of my sexual innocence.

…Why won’t someone help me??

I feel something hard against my entrance and silent tears roll down my cheeks. Stop, please Yamcha, you’ve got it all wrong…don’t do this to me… In a swift agonising movement, he impales me, with such force that my body smacks painfully against the wall, his hips against my ass, as I try to hold in a cry at the searing pain lancing through my body. Holy fuck… 

I’m still crying. I can feel my tears tumbling down my cheeks and splatter on my chest, choking out a little sob as I try to adjust, knowing it will hurt less if I do. But…it seems that he knows this, as he draws back, then thrusts into my body hard, his erection going deep, causing me to cry out as all my torn inner flesh is rubbed, and new flesh is broken.

“AHH! STOP, PLEASE!” I cry, not caring about my dignity anymore. It hurts so much…I just want it to stop… My own tears begin to scald my chest as he thrusts again, the pain stabbing at me as I hear him groan in pleasure. The sound makes me want to vomit again and I whimper, closing my eyes, trying to block him out and think on something else, but it is difficult, as he is so close and so loud and just…there, jamming his erection into me as if I were a sort of toy. This is her fault… “AHH!” I yelp, as he begins to move my hips in time with his own, making the fiery pain increase, blood beginning to drip out of me; I can feel it, and so can he as he reaches down and smears some off my leg, bringing his fingers to my face and rubbing them over my mouth and cheeks.

I hold in all noise, closing my eyes as his fingers get closer, rubbing over my cheekbones, making me close my eyes instantly, a split-second before the bloodied tips touch my eyelids, his obvious intent in stinging my eyes with my own blood failing. In anger at my foresight and defence, he moves harder and faster into me, and I cry out again, my whole body blazing with torture and pain, wondering whether blood in my eyes would hurt less than this. But it is too late now. He is beginning to moan louder, his mouth next to my ear, his tongue flicking at it, making me want me want to jerk my head away.

“What else…did you do…to her?” He growls viciously, and I am desperate enough to try and tell him.

“I-I didn’t…” I barely manage to choke out. It’s so difficult to talk…

“LIAR!” He yells, thrusting even harder before he grabs my hair and pulls it down painfully, forcing me to face him, my fear and pain evident in my eyes. He smirks, realising his power over me and grins, baring all of his teeth, my eyes closing, a tear rolling down my cheek, before I open them again, almost unable to look at him. For a second, his expression changes, looking guilty, then suddenly, the angry lustful look is back, and I flinch, knowing he is going to be crueller, the momentary lapse probably making him angrier at me… I gasp as he pulls out from me and moves back, letting me slump to the floor, panting, my body trembling in shock. H-He’s stopping…? I close my eyes. Thank you…whomever made this possible, I’m so grateful, I- A hand grabs my hair, and I am spun onto my hands and knees, facing away from the wall, Yamcha’s erection in front of my face as he tugs my hair roughly. “Suck it.” I shudder as I see it covered in blood and excrement, trying to flinch away as he pulls my face closer.

“N-No!” I yelp, struggling as hard as I can, but I can’t escape. “Stop this, please!” I beg, trying to turn my face away, disgusted at what he’s trying to make me do. I refuse to suck that! However, he holds my face firmly and growls, his eyes flashing warningly as he brings my face closer, forcing me to smell the disgusting combination. “No! I wo-”

…I shouldn’t have opened my mouth…

I choke as he pushes his erection deeper into my mouth, the taste of my own blood and…other things…making me want to throw up. This is just so disgusting… Again, he tilts my head to an angle to suit him, keeping a firm grip on my hair so that I cannot pull away, almost gagging, the bile in my stomach coming up to burn my throat. And I _have_ to swallow. I don’t want to, but if he found that I was burning him with acid, I fear he will be crueller to me. That, and I could choke to death on it. Reluctantly, I swallow, and the bile goes down my throat…as well as the blood and…ugh…I can’t think of it. Suddenly, he snarls at me, his eyes flashing.

“I said to suck, Vegeta!” He growls, grabbing my head with both hands, but I do nothing, not wanting to even attempt it, wanting to throw him away from me and vomit onto the floor. I can’t believe this… He grabs my head harder and pulls on my hair, trying to force me into doing it, but somehow, I don’t care. I’m not going to co-operate. He can beat me, stab me, kill me; do whatever he wants, because I just don’t give a shit anymore. If I live, I’ll have to marry that whore and remember all of this, whereas, if I die, I will be away from them all. I don’t care if I get sent to Hell; it’s a better alternative than being here! I glare up at him, and receive a sharp tug on my hair in response, but I still don’t suck his vile cock. Fucking asshole… “FINE!” He snarls and I can’t help myself but be a little apprehensive. What’s he going to do…??

His hips start moving as he begins fucking my throat, the agony of keeping my jaw open causing tears to fall down my face, my body trembling as he pulls my hair roughly, making me want to bite him, but the pain is so severe that I cannot move my mouth at all. A particularly sharp tug turns my head and his erection goes deeper down my throat, ripping it. I can’t breathe…my vision’s going black…I can’t see…my throat’s so numb…

“S-fm! S-fm n- hurgkk!!” I beg, trying to pull away before I pass out, him pulling my head back and groaning his release as hot semen floods my mouth, the taste repulsive. Slowly, he slips out of my mouth, letting go of my head, my body slumping onto the floor as I choke on the blood-semen mix, him standing over me with a frown.

“You deserved this, Vegeta. You brought it upon yourself when you raped Bulma.” He declares as he pulls up his pants. “You don’t deserve to live.” I choke, still failing to breathe as he speaks to me like I did this all by myself. Like it wasn’t even his fault, like he didn’t just do this to me. He steps closer, as if to help me, but I am weary, edging away, before he stands up again. “I can’t believe that I had to stoop to your level, but guys like you never learn until it happens to them. This is revenge, after all.” He smirks. “As the old saying goes; An Eye for An Eye and A Tooth for A Tooth.” I frown. If that’s true, then Bulma will get raped, and Yamcha too. I hate them. They’ve taken not only my sexual innocence, but they’ve also taken away my pride and dignity, seen me at my weakest…and…stolen my chances of ever being with Kakarott. He’d never want a broken whore as his lover. And that’s all I am…all I have been since I got on this planet… “Maybe next time, you’ll watch yourself, Vegeta, but personally, I hope you choke to death.” He kicks me in the side, causing me to cough up most of the mix, saving my life, though bringing me more pain. “You’re a cold unfeeling sick bastard, and I just wish that all the people you’ve hurt or killed could inflict this pain onto you too. Goodbye, Vegeta.”

He just leaves me on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Escape. 

I need to escape; get away.

Get away from them all.

I cough as I slowly push myself to my hands and knees, agony jolting through every part of my body. I feel disgusting… I push myself higher up, onto my feet and stagger across the room, my eyes on the exit, ignoring the blood – still dripping out of me – on the floor, ignoring the ruined tatters of my navy shorts as I stumble past them, and exit the gravity chamber, going back down the corridor and entering my room, shutting the door behind me. How…am I meant to clean… _inside_ myself? My throat…my ass…they _ache_… Looking to my bed, I feel sleepy and want nothing more than to curl up and black out, but I can’t. I just…can’t. Not with his smell and semen on and in me, not with my own blood caking to my sore limbs. I need a bath…

I almost fall over in my haste to get to my bathroom, biting back a small whimper as one of my bruises is bashed against the doorframe, making me want to yell. I ignore it and continue on, putting the plug in the bath and filling it with scalding water, my legs trembling as I wait for it to fill. _‘You deserve this…’_ His voice repeats from my memory. _‘…you raped Bulma_…’ I shake my head, trying to block it out and push it away. It’s not true! I don’t deserve this. I didn’t rape her! I didn’t! _‘You’re a cold unfeeling sick bastard…’_ I’m not! I have feelings…and right now all I feel is worthless… _‘I hope you choke to death.’_ I almost hope I had too.

My eyes flicker back over to the bath and I see it is almost full, turning off the taps and stepping a foot into it, hissing at the burning water, but it doesn’t deter me. Clean. I need to be clean… I’m standing in it now, the water burning the flesh on my calves and feet, almost afraid to put my battered body into it, but I am determined to be clean. I ease myself in and almost cry at the agony – the pain being more than I expected – but at least I am in. I notice in astonishment that the water is _already_ starting to go a cloudy red and shiver, moving my hands over my thighs to get the blood off. The water goes even redder. I’ve barely been in for 30 seconds…

Frowning, I shift to get the soap and pale at how much darker the water is getting. My ass is stinging terribly, and it hurts to move. I can’t help myself from standing, emptying the bath and getting out. I need clean water… I run the bath again and get in; watching the water, but it doesn’t change much. Thank God. I soap my body and growl at the still unclean feeling, knowing there is nothing I can do. I won’t feel clean for a very long time. What I need to do is just clean myself, then find a way to get out of here.

I lean back and look up at the ceiling blankly. I am a Prince. I shouldn’t have to go through this. On my Vegeta-sei, I’m sure that nothing like this would happen, but even if it did, those who did it to me would be punished. I didn’t deserve this. Wait…maybe that’s the answer… I get up and dry my body, stepping out of the bath and into my room as I grab five new training suits and armour, stuffing them into a bag as I dress in a new one, tugging on my boots and gloves.

I’m not staying here a moment longer.

Grabbing the bag, I hurriedly leave my room, heading for the old man’s lab, locating him fixing some sort of contraption and grab his arm.

“I need a spaceship. Now.” I demand, trying not to look desperate as I let go of him, realising I had gone about this the wrong way. I shouldn’t have grabbed him, or just demanded…dammit, he might not even give me one because I was too reckless…I should give him a reason first… “I need to train for the androids, and I would do better in outer space without any distractions…” I surprise myself at how valid that was, and how easily I thought of it. He just turns and smiles at me.

“Of course Vegeta, let’s see what we have for you, hmmn?” I swallow and nod dumbly as he gets up and starts walking away, before pausing and turning to look at me. “You can come too, you know, you don’t have to wait there.” A smatter of red dusts my cheeks in embarrassment as I go towards him, then he smiles again, and carries on, chatting about this and that as I walk behind him, silent. “Ah, here we are!” He stops and so do I as I stare at all the models. “I’m supposing you want one like Goku’s, hmm?” I just nod. He chuckles. “Not the talkative type, are you?”

“I…don’t see the point.” I reply curtly, then stay silent. I want to get out of here. Give me a Goddamn spaceship, old man, before I kill you and steal one!

“…Fair enough…” He goes back to looking at the spaceships, and – after what feels like forever – points to one. “There you are. That’s just like the one I reconstructed for Goku. Shall I prepare launch for tomorrow morning, or- ” I cut him off.

“Now. I can’t waste any further time here.” He sighs, then perks up.

“Alright, at least I managed to install the speakers on this one!” He grins and I try not to give him an odd look. What do speakers have to do with training? “Get in, Vegeta, and I’ll send you off straight away. Any particular planet?” I shake my head. All planets are the same to me. “Okay.”

I climb in and buckle my belt as I sit down, tucking my bag of clothes under my chair. The doors close and I can hear a countdown in the distance, making me feel dizzy. I’m getting away. No more rapes, no responsibility for someone else’s actions…finally… The countdown finishes and the ship launches into the air, and I chuckle as I hear _her_ voice yelling at her father. It must be a great way to find out that your daughter is pregnant.

Relaxing into my chair, my eyes droop shut and I smile gently as I fall asleep, uncaring of my destination, or how I will land, or how this machine works. I’ll be away.

Finally.

Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what this is or why it is but... *jazz hands*


End file.
